It all Started
by Chang-Chung
Summary: Wakka was never good at swallowing his pride. Though for a certain Al Bhed girl he's willing to push it aside... For a chance to not only make amends with her, but to make amends with himself. (( Possible romance ))
1. Chapter 1

It all started when Wakka asked for Al bhed lessons. It was his way of trying to cheer Rikku up. Oblivious the girl was excited and wondered where to begin. So... They began to hang out like before... Before things got rocky between them. Wakka wasn't sure how to feel about the language itself. Though it gave him the excuse to talk to Rukku again. He admitted it, he was a jerk to her. He was the one who cut the bound between them. The whole argument was his starting and he hoped he be the one to end it...

Before his startling realization of her heritage. He got along with her just fine. Heck, she was the one he hung out with more than Tidus. In some ways this was his way in bringing that back. As silly as it may seem... He missed talking to her.

"You say it like this, Rammu." Rikku instructed

"And that means hello right?" Wakka asked

Rikku's eyes beamed, "Yes, it's our formal hello."

Wakka was bit stunned by just how hard this language was to learn. It's only been 2 hours and he still can't say hello properly yet. Rikku seem happy and that was all he could ever ask for. Even if this was still a bit awkward.

"This is how you say, how do you do. Ruf tu oui tu." Rikku continued

"Hold on... I'm still wrapping my head around hello, ya?" Wakka chuckled

"Wakka is a cmuf maynhan." Rikku laughed

The two chuckled as Tidus suddenly walked into the room. He looked at the two in confusion but was joyed to see them friends again. The young blond wanted some way to get them back together as friends. It was hard as Wakka was stubborn and so was Rikku. When clashing it was difficult to stop them from arguing. Though seeing them talking and Wakka learning Rikku's language willing was a nice start. Sadly it must be cut short as they were almost at Bevelle.

- _0_ -

After they saved Yuna, the group was thrown in jail... Waiting to be sentenced. Wakka and Rikku both shared a cell. The two didn't say anything at first, but Rikku knew better. Shock and betrayal was all over Wakka's face. How could she blame him... The very people in his beliefs betray the very teachings they preach. While mindless people like himself followed blindly. A part of the blitzer wanted to believe it was just Mika and Seymour, but he knew better.

"Rikku..."

The blond looked up at Wakka, "Do you mind teaching me some more Al bhed?"

Shock by his sudden request she hesitated before nodding. She began with words that they use to calm ones mind. Meditation words one might say. It was a huge leap from their last lessons, but she felt he needed them. Wakka didn't seem himself plus it could distract him from Yevon. Even if it was just for a little while.

"Ymm ec nekrd fedr dra seht means all is right with the mind." Rikku instructed

"Ynn ec nekrd fedr... Dar secht..." Wakka tried repeating

"No, it's Ymm ec nekrd fedr dra seht. You're mixing the syllables." Rikku corrected

Wakka tried and tried again until he finally managed pronouncing it correctly. Shockingly it didn't take long for him to do so. Rikku felt proud that this once Al bhed hater is learning something of her culture. With a new outlook on things it seem he's now opening himself up to new things. She always knew he was capable of doing so. A bit slow, but capable of removing himself from his obsession of Yevon. It was a big step and she was willing to help him on the way.

"I hope you don't mind me asking... But, can ya teach me a few swears?" Wakka asked

"Why the swears?" Rikku asked

Wakka shrugged as he struggled for an answer. Regardless Rikku began teaching him some phrases. A couple of minutes it brought smiles and laughter to them both. She watched as she saw a huge smile spread across his face. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"To add some flavor say oy to replace the ya." Rikku teased

"Now that would throw the group in a loop wouldn't, ya?" Wakka played a long

After some time the two continued with the Al bhed lessons. To Rikku's surprise, Wakka was becoming a fast learner. After just a couple of lessons he was able to say hello, goodbye, meditation prayers and now some swears. She wondered if he studied even after their lessons. Regardless she knew that he'll be speaking it in no time. Now that he's finally getting the basic down.

"Hey redhead! It's time for your sentence!" A guard yelled

"peda sa!" Wakka shouted

Rikku and the guard both looked at him in shock. Those weren't words she taught him. He looked he direction and realized he made this awkward again. A rosy red tint spread across Wakka's face. He didn't mean to yell those words. Kinda slip out. The guard shocked at the sudden Al bed began to yell blasphemy. Wakka could only respond with him sticking his tongue out childishly.

"Where did you learn that?" Rikku asked

"I had Tidus help me a bit with some of the syllables." Wakka admited

"You were serious in learning Al bhed?" Rikku asked

Wakka was about to respond before the guard grab hold of him and drag him off. Rikku watched in horror as the guards punched and kicked Wakka. Calling him a traitor and mongrel for speaking in such a savage tongue. They then began to lead him out of the room. In pain, Wakka managed to sneak on last peek at Rikku. He smiled, trying to reinsure her that everything will be all right. Though in honesty...

He was sure it wasn't…

* * *

Chp 1

 **AN** : _Heyo I know something new and possibly something I might not finish_ … _Though unlike my other works_ … _I_ ' _m actually almost done. Just got to overlook and hopefully not fill it with too many typos or bad english_ … _To be honest I kinda ship these two. Though this story might center around their friendshp_ … _Unless I find a way to not fuck up the pairing. We shall see_ … _Anyway enjoy and chp 2 coming soon_ … _Literally._

 _(( Here_ _'_ _s some of Al bhed translation. From beginning to end. ))_

 **Rammu** \- Hello

 **Ruf tu oui tu** \- How do you do

 **cmuf maynhan** \- Slow learner

 **Ymm ec nekrd fedr dra seht** \- All is right with the mind

 **peda sa** \- Bite me


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple hours since Wakka was toss down into the water. Though it felt like days as his muscles burned from fighting off fiends left and right. He also tried to keep himself close to the entrance to ensure to greet whoever else got this sentence. Thoughts went right to Rikku as he prayed the guards weren't causing her harm. With things just starting to go back to normal between them. He would hate it if she was seriously hurt or even dead. Though he never would wish any form of harm to ever come to her. Even back when he distance himself from her.

Glaring up at the where he was toss in he yelled, "If you lay one finger on Rikku! I'll be sure to rip you a new one, YA!"

There was no response as Wakka could almost feel tears stinging his eyes. Regrets began to flood him as he couldn't help but feel like a fool. Letting a small trivial thing get between him and a good friend that could possibly be dead. Feeling the tears falling from his eyes he covered his lips with a hand. Hoping to stop the quivering of his lips as sadness build in his chest.

"All because I saw what you are and not who you were... Why am I so stupid?"

Now he possibly never get the chance to say he was sorry. Get to know Rikku for who she was and not get something such as prejudices get in between them. Memories of the past weeks flashed in the back of his mind.

 _It was a little after they got stranded in the desert. They finally got all back together and roamed the sands. Ambush after ambush came, as fiends and machina alike ganged up on everyone. Wakka tried his best to stay next to Lulu who cast spells. With her being the only familiar thing he needed to stay close. Hoping she would clear his mind with her presences. He suddenly heard Rikku shriek in terror. Turning his head to look he saw a huge Zu swooping in her direction. Another glance he saw everyone else was busy. With a short grunt he made a mad dash to Rikku_ _'_ _s rescue._

" _Get down!_ _"_ _He ordered_

 _Without another thought the young blond dived towards the ground. That moment the Zu almost went for the swoop before Wakka tackled it aside from her. This cause the Zu to land on the mushy sand. A good few feet away from Rikku. She looked and quickly got onto her feet. She saw Wakka keeping the Zu busy long enough for Auron and Kimahri to finish the job. The area now clear of fiends. Wakka plop onto his ass he gathered himself. He wipe the sweat off his cheek as he noticed Rikku approaching him._

" _T-thank you for saving me, Wakka..._ _"_ _She stuttered_

 _A long pause came between them ask Wakka looked away,_ _"_ _This doesn_ _'_ _t mean anything... Just pay more attention to your surroundings._ _"_

 _Making it clear the two shared a glare before looking away with a hmph. Wakka wanted to say something else, but his pride got the better of him. To his luck it was then they found shade and a good resting spot. It was also around the time where Rikku finally realized where she was. Thus leading them to what was once her home. Making sure Wakka promised not to tell a soul about it._

Flashes of what ifs began to fill Wakka's mind as he was now a complete mess. Soft sobs escaping his lips. Tears flowing from his eyes with no end. He was never the type to cry like this often. Death was part of his life more often than he liked to count. This shouldn't be any different... Yet for unknown reasons he caved in and let his emotions flow out of him. He was scared to death for everyone equally, but... The emotions over powering him just couldn't be explained. Maybe it was because he didn't make amends with her. Or, possibly having his friendship suddenly vanish.

 _Not again_...

A huge thud brought Wakka out of his thoughts. In the distance he could hear yelling. A very familiar yelling.

"Rao oui, ed'c nita du dnayd y kenm drec fyo!"

Hearing Al bhed, Wakka made his way closer to the wall. She was far to distracted with the guards and yelling that she began to fall backwards. Diving straight towards his way. Wakka made an attempt to catch her fall as her force push them down into the water.

Under the water made the world slowed down to a near stop. Maybe because Wakka wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or he was dreaming. Either way it was clear Rikku was definitely in his arms. She kinda struggled at first, but when she looked up at him she stopped entirely. A huge smile plastered her face while she turned herself around. Embracing him moments later and squeezing tightly.

They remained in a hug for what felt like forever, until they managed to resurface. Rikku's smile didn't fade from her features. Wakka on the other hand still wasn't sure what was going on. Slightly dazed and hoping this wasn't a cruel joke of his mind. Too dazed to realize tears again began to form in his eyes.

Noticing the tears Rikku reached out in concern, "Wakka, you ok?"

Soft soaked hands touched Wakka's cheeks as he realized the stinging in his eyes. But, he didn't care if he looked like a big baby at this point. He was just over joyed to know she was alright and not some trick of his exhausted mind. For insurance he brought her back into a full hug. Rikku was startled at first, but hugged back at her sobbing friend.

"You worried me to death, ya! Don't do that ya hear me!" Wakka choked

 _Cause I don_ _'_ _t think my heart would be able to handle it_ _…_

- _0_ -

Mark as traitors to Yevon, the group escaped into the calm lands in order to escape. Wakka was still a bit upset about betraying his beliefs. Not nearly as much as he did before. He felt a bit grown up and accepting the fact that Yevon was corrupted. He had to now shape something new in it's place. A part of him was angry, but another was relieved. This meant he can now shape his own path to something in his own image. It wasn't going to be easy and it will have more suffering down the road. The story he was creating was going to be his and he will decided what he will believe. With the help of his friends and an Al bhed girl.

"Wakka, oui ug?" Rikku asked

Coming from his thoughts he smiled at her, "Yeah, es veha."

Smiles came on their faces while chuckled filled the empty void of the group. The others looked in confusion at the two's sudden talking. It didn't stop them from continuing the Al bhed lesson that randomly decided to happen. Lulu watched in curiosity while observing Wakka's change in mood. Knowing him the longest she knew he was changing... And for the better.

There wasn't as much sorrows in his eyes and a genuine smile was on his face. It's been years since she seen him smile like that.

Ever since Chappu decided to join the crusaders and died by Sin.

It once again came down to that sad memory. Wakka and Chappu's relationship was something, complicated. Wakka watch out for Chappu as the younger brother forced Wakka to think outside the box. Granted the two did argue from time to time, but never too extreme. Always making up within hours to seconds. It was never a dull moment when the two interacted.

Lulu found it strange that Rikku was able to bring this back. With all things happening in Wakka's life, she thought he forgotten to loosen up. He does act like he's a stupid teen and not his actual age... But, she knew that was an act. A defense mechanism to hide his pain from others. Never letting one know of his distress... His way of coping with sorrow that swelled inside. Though now he looked like he was starting to be his old self. It was a pleasant little detail to witness. Lulu was relieved to know that it wasn't completely gone.

Reaching one of Rin's many shops the group decided to take a break and resupply here. Being so close to their last stop... It was best not to rush this journey even further. Rikku looked and saw the towering mount Gagazet. Zanarkand was just beyond that mountain and time for Yuna was growing short. After talking with Tidus she desperately tried to think of a plan that didn't involved Yuna dying. Sadly nothing seem to come up and she felt her insides knotting up. She thank the lord that they decided to stay the night in the calm lands. Calming down for the night. The group settled outside to take in the cool breeze. Rikku shivered as she wasn't exactly use to this kind of weather. Embraced by a blanket she looked up to see Wakka.

"oui ug?" He asked

"How can you stand these chilly nights?" Rikku responded

Rikku could hear Wakka's chuckled as he sat down next to her, "Back in Besaid it's pretty hot... Though not as hot as the desert."

"Yet you can withstand the chilliness of the night." Rikku teased

"Being at the beach, I always felt a gentle breeze. Filling my nose with the scent of salt water while cooling me down from a hard day of work. In many ways I miss that breeze..." Wakka mused

He knew it wasn't too long ago since the journey started, still... He couldn't help but feel homesickness. Missing his team and the people he left behind. The thing he missed most of all was the peace and almost calm that the island had. Less crazy and hectic than the other places he's been. Wakka still enjoyed seeing new places and learning about them. Though there was never a place he rather be than home. Rikku saw Wakka's expression soften at the mere mention of home. Something she began to envy.

"Sounds like a lovely place to live..." Rikku spoke softly

"You could always live there too, ya?" Wakka offered

Rikku turn to face Wakka in shock. She saw a sincere smile on Wakka's face. She began to go into her thoughts. It would be nice to call a place home and maybe start something new. It would be way better than finding a new one with no one she knew. With Wakka and Lulu it might be easier to settle down. But, for now she had to think about their current situation.

"I'll think about it…"

Chp 2 End

* * *

 **AN** : _Well hope you enjoy and chp 3 will be on the way_ _…_ _At least I hope_ _…_

 _(( More Al Bhed Translation from beginning to end ))_

 _ **Rao oui, ed'c nita du dnayd y kenm drec fyo**_ _\- Hey you, it's rude to treat a girl this way_

 _ **oui ug**_ _ **?**_ _\- You ok?_

 _ **es veha**_ _\- I_ _'_ _m fine_


	3. Chapter 3

" _You always tend to be this way... Ya know?_ _"_

 _Wakka looks in the direction of Chappu_ _'_ _s voice. He had been sitting at the beach and the sun was starting to set. Casting a blanket of reds, oranges, and a small hint of yellow. Without realizing the time of hour it was._

 _Ever since he was a young boy. Wakka had a habit of putting his brother first and instead of himself. Hoping that Chappu could grow up happy even though they lost their parents. He also did because he cared for Chappu. The one thing sin hasn_ _'_ _t taken away from him. He does admit he tends to be a bit preachy and possibly over protective. It was always in Chappu_ _'_ _s best interest. Coming back to his little brother_ _'_ _s words he look at the boy in confusion._

" _What ya mean by that?_ _"_ _Wakka asked_

 _Chappu paused before letting out a soft chuckle. Wakka gave him an inpatient look as Chappu chuckles became louder. The youngster always knew how to make him wait as Chappu wipe a tear from his eye._

" _You always tend to put others first, ya? Never letting yourself feel the happiness others feel..._ _"_ _Chappu said_

" _Why put myself first? That_ _'_ _s what makes people selfish and greedy..._ _"_ _Wakka huffed_

" _Why do you have to carry all the burden when Lu or I could help you? Let us at least lift some of it, ya?_ _"_ _Chappu begged_

 _Wakka paused at his brother who looked at him with concern. He never ever wanted his brother to worry. Not when he_ _'_ _s got his life ahead of him. Not when he_ _'_ _s got other things he should focus on..._

 _Wakka knew full well that Chappu and Lulu were a couple. It was in their eyes and it hurt to see it. He didn_ _'_ _t like the idea of being jealous, but he knew Lulu made Chappu happy. And seeing his little brother happy was more important than his own._

" _Why burden you with my problems?_ _"_ _Wakka chuckled_

" _Because you always_ _carry mine!_ _"_ _Chappu snapped_

 _A gentle breeze blew pass them and making the waves sing their song. Wakka could see Chappu growing tears. A twinge of pain began to build in Wakka_ _'_ _s chest as he approached his younger brother and hugged him. Chappu choked as Wakka whisper sweet words to comfort him. Again, trying to release the sadness when Chappu wanted to release Wakka_ _'_ _s. It was always so difficult to get him to open up. Difficult to say the words that should be spoken..._

" _You_ _'_ _re a selfless asshole ya know that?_ _"_ _Chappu grumbled_

" _Somebody has to be. Otherwise you_ _'_ _ll be in constant trouble, ya?_ _"_ _Wakka teased_

 _Chappu gently punched his brother in the stomach before nodding. A familiar voiced called to them as they both looked to see Lulu. Wiping the tears away, Chappu ran to Lulu_ _'_ _s side. Leaving Wakka slowly following behind him_.

Wakka's eye open suddenly as he sat right up. First seeing nothing but blur. Hit with chills he curled back into his blanket. It's only been a couple days since they started to climb up Mount Gagazet and already stopped by a snow storm. Taking shelter in a cave, Wakka and the others set up camp. Barely looking outside he saw night was upon them. Still feeling tears fall down his face he wipe them away.

He rarely dream and when he did... It was usually something of this nature. Memories of his little brother and the pain of reliving his death. Feeling regret of not trying to stop him... Regrets of not being there for his brother... Regrets that it wasn't he who died to protect his loved ones.

"You idiot... I thought I was the selfless asshole..." Wakka whimpered in a whisper

He continued his silent sobbing as he didn't want wake anyone up. Wakka didn't wish to worry Yuna or Lulu with this. They most likely have things on their troubled minds. Besides it was just a nightmare... He was tough enough to deal with one lousy nightmare. His tears and whimpers say otherwise...

Rikku slowly open her eyes as she heard quiet sobbing. Waking to the noise she realized it was Wakka. She looked and saw him in his blanket and shaking. Not being too far from him she rolled over to his side and hugging him. She startled Wakka as she saw him look over his shoulder. Eyes watery, redding, and a painful look in his eyes.

"Is everything alright Wakka?" Rikku asked

Wakka looked away and shook his head in response...

"Do you want to talk about it?"

No response...

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Rikku said

Rikku waited for Wakka to respond, but it seem he's keeping to himself. She also felt his body tensing up and his sobbing came to a halt. It was clear he didn't wish to talk. She hated to see him in this state. It meant he was hurting and she didn't like seeing him hurting. As an attempt she gently squeezed him tighter.

"You don't have to say anything... Just let me stay by your side... Deal?" Rikku offered

A moment of silence filled the cave until Wakka nodded his head. A gentle smile grew on Rikku's face as she whispered, "Can you turn around so I can clean off your face?"

Another moment of silence and Wakka turned to face Rikku. Showing his messy face towards her. She didn't laugh or giggle as she took out a hanky to wipe tears and snot away from Wakka's face. A tint of red began to flush Wakka's face as Rikku continued to clean off his face. He knew he shouldn't, but the blushing said a different tale. The soft smile didn't fade from Rikku's face while she tossed aside the dirtied hanky.

"There, ymm hela yht lmayh." Rikku smiled

"Dryhg oui... Oy?" Wakka whispered

A bigger smile grew on Rikku's face as she saw his sadness turn to a smile. So, as she promised she didn't say a word and hugged him. Silently saying comfort words in al bhed. While Wakka listen and drifting to sleep. For the first time in his life...

Letting someone else hold his burden.

Chp 3 End

* * *

 **AN** : _I ain_ _'_ _t sure if this counts as romance, but eh_ _…_ _Enjoy and until next time in chp 4._

 _(( Al Bhed Translations beginning to end. ))_

 _ **ymm hela yht lmayh**_ _\- all nice and clean_

 _ **Dryhg oui... Oy**_ _ **?**_ _-_ _Thank you... Ya?_


End file.
